Sirius
Sirius is the first being to have ever been conscious, the Weeping God and the Father to the world. He is the eldest among the Old Ones, and the most powerful. He is also the only Old One to feel the vast spectrum of mortal emotions, which makes him inherently flawed and paradoxical, similar to his creation. He is both worshipped as a savior and an empathetic figure, a being of light and love akin to his creation, but remains a very controversial figure due to the many degrading myths that surround him: he is indeed responsible for the disturbance of time which affects every single soul on Chanteval and makes it such a chaotic place. The myths surrounding him have been depicted countless times throughout history by every civilization to have ever existed. Mythology 1. Origins Sirius was the first being to be animated with consciousness, soon followed by his mate Soraya and the other Old Ones: Kamara, Nagai and Hora. His attempts to create life along with Soraya is what awakened the four others : together they decided they should create a world for their life to blossom in. 2. Creation of the World Sirius created the world when Soraya died out of the single tear he shed - giving the world what it lacked until then, love. Soraya, as she died, gave him her powers, making him into the most powerful god, being both the beginning and the end, day and light, life and death, love and pain. Through this sacrifice, she also made him the only god with feelings, and turned him into an inherently flawed being. This episode is known as the Binary Stars myth. The new world they created successfully existed in the continuum of Hora's time for a few thousand years and witnessed the rise of the first, and only at the time, civilization: Ur, which is still considered to this day as the cultural peak ever reached by any civilization. 3. Disturbance of Time Sirius caused the downfall of the first civilization once he decided to steal Hora's powers away in order to get back in time so he could prevent Soraya's death. As he reached for a past version of Soraya, she collapsed into sand the second he touched her, along with the scenery around them. (blablabla will add on that later) 4. The Godly War After Hora's demise, her daughter Magdalene allied with Nagai and several other divinities to declare war on Sirius. Sirius found an unconditional ally in Kamara and her children - the godly forces raged against each other for a period of time that cannot be evaluated, as the continuum of time had been abolished. The war created wreckage on the world, splitting the only continent in many pieces, moving the stars, creating more moons and mostly flooding Ur - which remains to this day at the bottom of the sea, still uncovered. Sirius and his allies won the war, defeating Nagai and sealing them just like he sealed Hora. He does not consider this much of a victory, however, but deems this turn of events inevitable. Civilizations that followed debated the role Sirius played in the war, deeming his cause just or placing him as the villain as time went on. Worship Sirius, being the eldest of all the gods, has been the object of various forms of worship. Communities worshipping Sirius have grown quieter as the god himself seems to be hiding - some civilizations are more inclined to worship him than others. He still the main divinity, along with Kamara, to be worshipped in the Forest of Liande - Priests of Light are numerous here and the religion surrounding him is flourishing, due to his daughter being their ruler. Interactions 1. With other Gods Sirius shares a complex relationship with his peers. Out of the four Old Ones, Kamara is the only one to have remained by his side. His relationship with Hora and Nagai is, understandably, very strained. He is plagued with guilt in that regard, resigned to the current state of things, knowing he will never be forgiven and cannot save either of them anymore. He still deeply loves them, however, and aches over his mistakes constantly. 2. With the Angels The Angels are a grand total of 12 and were each picked personally by Sirius to ascend. They are the closest to him and part of the rare beings to be able to see him and know both of his identities. He considers them his children and they refer to him as "Father". He does not have the best relationship with each of them, but does share a personal, intimate connection with all of them. Some would call him cruel for what he puts the Angels through - he believes his emissaries are to be in his likeliness and experience the same pains he did in order to serve in his name. He takes pride in those who are brave enough to face eternity with the purest of hearts. 3. With mortals Numerous are the mortals who met Sirius under his mortal disguise without even knowing who he was. He is benevolent towards every single being he meets, offering guidance or help any chance he gets. Sirius shared a piece of road with many, but will never stay by anyone's side. He is also infamous for the affairs he's had with mortals, scattering several demigods around the world. Oh well. Needless to say, most of his children are not exactly excited about his parenting skills.